


Apply Yourself!

by veradune



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veradune/pseuds/veradune





	Apply Yourself!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alienswamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienswamp/gifts).



Based on the Jesse as Walt's (problem) student back in the day prompt with a bonus appearance by his idiot friends. Do feel free to crop the right side of the image for a more dramatic effect xP 

  



End file.
